Presto Chango!
by Yuki Korigashi
Summary: The Cards find out Kero wants to be human so...they obviously make him inot one for awhile. He instantly falls in love with Yuki. Shounen ai
1. The change

I don't own CCS…or any of its characters…or that Sailor moon move where Luna gets turned into a person…or Sailor moon for that matter…  
  
I own nothing.  
  
There.  
  
This is only part 1 so expect part two to be coming along soon.  
  
It has shounen ai …I guess.  
  
PRESTO CHANGO PART 1:  
  
It is a fact that inanimate objects don't have a thought process or any feelings whatsoever.  
  
Of course this doesn't apply to the Clow Cards. They could feel love for instance.  
  
They loved Sakura.  
  
They loved Tomoyo.  
  
They loved Sakura's family and naturally her guardian beast Kero.  
  
And to show how much they cared for the plushy they were plotting.  
  
Kero-chan had been acting oddly of late. Though he ate with enthusiasm, wore his ribbons with cheer, and happily played video games with Sakura he just didn't seem like himself. When no one was around he would stare at the people on the TV sighing like a broken record. He was muttering to himself more often and one of the cards claimed to have heard him say "Stupid Yueh, why did he get to be a person?"  
  
Well if Kerberos wanted to be a human, who would object if the cards combined their magic to make him into one for awhile?  
  
They couldn't think of anyone.  
  
So it was decided, as soon as Sakura came home that evening (Since they would have to draw some magic from someone) they would carry out their plan.  
  
So they waited…  
  
And waited…  
  
And became impatient. What was taking their beloved master so long? No one was home but her brother.  
  
After a quick explanation of the democratic process a vote was taken and SILECE was sent downstairs to take a peek at the schedule board since he was the quietest.  
  
Without a whine or lament it complied with its orders, slipping out of their book and floating downstairs. It took a brief look and headed back to the Card Captor's bedroom.  
  
"What did it say?" WINDY asked breathlessly.  
  
"…"  
  
A few minutes later JUMP bounded back into the room.  
  
"She won't be home for age!" It cried quietly so that the sleeping form of Kero did not stir.  
  
So much for making their favorite stuffed animal happy…  
  
Then suddenly JUMP had an idea; hopping from one corner to the other it gave a new plan.  
  
"Why not use Touya's magic!"  
  
It seemed like a perfectly fine idea, why not?  
  
They began to chant, the words sounding like Sakura's usual capturing phrase but it called for their own magic and Touya's. They used ILLUSION'S powers to give Kero's new body different physical characteristics, each throwing in a new trait. The others were seeing if they could give him clothes.  
  
It was getting quite loud…  
  
"What's going on…?" The guardian lifted his cute head, a sleepy expression on his face. It only took one look at the circle of cards and the faint image of a human boy in the center to wake Kero up.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"PLEASE CLOW LET US MAKE KERBEROS INTO A HUMAN FOR AWHILE!" The cards cried all at once, unsure how to end their plea.  
  
"Wha-" The plushie froze, an expression of shock, happiness, and confusion etched into his features. His body went limp as he was lifted off the bed and drawn towards the circle.  
  
Abruptly, there was a flash of light that was followed by silence.  
  
The Clow Cards were quietly hoping that Sakura didn't have an emergency of any sort for they would surely be out of commission for at least a week.  
  
It was back to the book for them.  
  
Downstairs Touya had been talking on the phone to Yukito; slowly building up enough courage to tell him something very important when he had fainted without warning.  
  
The amount of energy stolen from him was enormous and was taken so quickly there was no way he wouldn't have that sort of reaction.  
  
The silver haired boy on the other end of the line panicked. Touya had been about to say something, then he was cursing, and then there was a large crash. He called out his friends name numerous times before running outside and hopping on his bike, heading towards the Kinomoto residence.  
  
Now Kero on the other hand…  
  
He was certainly feeling different. He lay on the floor on his side staring with large red eyes at nothing in particular.  
  
What was he doing on the floor?  
  
He sat up.  
  
He felt sort of…funny. He looked at his hands, nothing wrong there.  
  
Double take.  
  
Since when did he have hands?! Crawling, tripping, and dragging himself across the floor he made his way to Sakura's mirror in two seconds.  
  
!!  
  
He had-eyes-hands-feet! -He was a PERSON!  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes as a grin threatened to decapitate him.  
  
"How did-  
  
Why-  
  
Who-?!" He stammered running his hands over his face and body.  
  
He was a person!  
  
Had Clow done it? Had he known that he would one day secretly long to be human and had wanted to make his dream come true?  
  
He wanted to burst. His new body was so handsome! He had scarlet eyes and orange-blonde hair that was about as long as Sakura's brother's bur spikier. He seemed to be wearing a toga but who cared!  
  
Kero admired himself for a few more minutes before testing out his mobile skills. He could float but the whole point of becoming human was so he could go out and have fun. He couldn't exactly mingle if he was flying around. He took a step while standing up.  
  
It wasn't so hard.  
  
He walked across the room. It was easy! It was as though he had possessed the skill all along. Heck, he could run if he wanted to. He grinned, why couldn't he try it?  
  
Throwing open the door he bounded downstairs the happiest plushie gone person in the universe. He couldn't wait to go outside, but when he reached the door it was already open.  
  
Who was in the house?  
  
A discarded bike revealed it was Touya's friend Yukito.  
  
Hw would finally be able to meet the celebrity in his new form. Silently nearing the kitchen he peaked around the corner to catch a glimpse of the boy who he could hear making noise.  
  
And there he was.  
  
Perfect in every way possible.  
  
Struggling to lift Touya's body in his arms and staggering across the floor from the weight.  
  
"Hayan…"  
  
  
  
That's all the typing I can handle today…  
  
There's more but you'd have to know who I actually am to find me and read the rest.  
  
Or you can be patient…your choice. 


	2. Hayan

"Hayan…" Kero could feel his face going red. He wanted to help the boy but what would he say?  
  
'Hi I'm Kero; I was a small stuffed animal a few minutes ago. Can I help you with that?'  
  
For some reason he didn't think it would work…  
  
Random explanations popped up in his head, each with a flaw and had to be content to watch Yuki drag Sakura's brother upstairs.  
  
He couldn't the girl for going all mushy whenever she saw him.  
  
Little did Kero know that his feelings were only partially his own. The magic taken from Touya was laced with his own knowledge and feelings Thus, why the beast was able to walk immediately.  
  
Once the silver haired teen was finished with moving his friend he went back down to the kitchen to make some soup.  
  
Kero watched, enthralled for nearly twenty minutes before floating upstairs to raid Touya's closet. He took a pair of pants and shirt with high school emblem on it. Slipping into the clothes, he went out the window to the street.  
  
He didn't want to just watch Yuki he wanted to talk to him. A plan was brewing in his mind…  
  
That night he returned to the Kinomoto home, only to leave a note for Sakura and to sleep in the tree outside. The next morning he began his plot. Before he left the tree he realized that he would need some shoes. The pair he had borrowed from Touya made him feel strange, like his feet were trapped; so today he took some sandals from Fujitaka's closet and set off towards Yuki's place.  
  
He ran there just for the feeling it gave him and was just in time to meet Yukito on the sidewalk.  
  
Slowing down he approached the boy at a walk, shyly coming up to him. He was doing yard work while he waited for Touya and Sakura.  
  
"Um…Hi!" He said nervously as he stood beside Yuki who in turn gave a startled hello.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked politely.  
  
"Kerberos."  
  
"That's an unusual name."  
  
"My master is an unusual man." Yuki laughed.  
  
"Parents that bad huh?" Kero blinked and laughed scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Uh, yeah. What's your name?" He asked though he knew.  
  
"Yukito Tsukisiro."  
  
"How beautiful." Yuki blushed; there was something strange about this stranger…  
  
"I need to ask you something."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Do you know where the high school is? I'm starting today and…"  
  
"Sure, I'll take you there!" Yuki smiled brightly immediately glad that he had come out so early. Touya wouldn't mind if he had to ride to school by himself. Besides this Kerberos seemed interesting, he reminded him of Touya but there was a sort of aura around him that made his hands sweat and his heart race.  
  
"Oh wow. Thanks Yuki, can I call you Yuki?"  
  
"Ahuh…"Yukito shook himself mentally and got his bike out from behind the bushes. "We can get there faster like this."  
  
"…Okay."  
  
It was a struggle for the strawberry blonde boy to reframe from slipping into the Osaka dialect he had picked up. Not saying thanky swanky had been a small triumph for him.  
  
"Where are you staying?" Yuki asked conversationally.  
  
"Down the street." Kero said as he eyed the bike.  
  
How could two people possibly fit on that thing?  
  
"Are you liking it here so far?"  
  
"Yes, very much." Yuki was now straddling the bike.  
  
Where was he supposed to…  
  
Kero somehow managed to figure it out and gripped Yuki's slender shoulders amazed at how much progress he had made in so little time.  
  
Yuki's muscles tensed, Kerberos smelled like…Touya.  
  
It made him smile as he began to pedal toward the school. Kerberos let out a frightened yelp as the bike wobbled slightly and his arms went around Yuki's middle, his face pressed against his back.  
  
Yuki put his feet on the ground steadying the bicycle; his face was surely afire. That smell…it was as though Touya was hugging him. He suppressed the thought of his best friend ever doing such a thing. His love for the boy was unrequited and that was that. "Gomen!" He heard Kerberos' muffled cry against his back. "I've never ridden a bike before."  
  
"Th-that's alright." Yuki stuttered.  
  
"I can walk by myself if you want, just point me in the direction…" Kero though he'd test the boy a bit, he didn't want him to be uncomfortable.  
  
"No. It's okay. Just hold on tight I'll get you there."  
  
They started on their way to school again, Yuki nearly swooning, Kero in heaven.  
  
Yuki pedaled at a snails pace, not used to pedaling for two. Usually Touya did.  
  
"Hey, " the silver haired boy began "Do you want me to show you around today?" Kero smiled, he felt like he might throw up but his plan was working.  
  
"O-okay."  
  
"Are you all right?" Kerberos sounded as though he was ill.  
  
"I can see the ground…'s making me dizzy."  
  
"Mm, motion sickness. Just close your eyes, you'll be fine." Kero complied burying his face against Yuki's back. The amber-eyed teen blushed. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn he enjoyed the attention he was getting. With Touya it was different, they knew each other completely and Yuki couldn't help but love him. This…this was strange. It was as though a blonde Touya had just fallen out of the sky; a more amorous new Touya. He grinned; maybe he'd take advantage of a situation for once…  
  
"We're here." The bike was stopped by the bike rack and Kero released Yuki in order to plant his feet on the ground, wanting nothing more than to stand completely still for a while. He couldn't get motion sickness; he could fly for crying out loud! Maybe Clow had planned that too….  
  
HE was unaware that one of the stupider cards had cried out a few random words for the physical traits. He was lucky he had turned out so handsome.  
  
"Are you still sick?" Yuki looked a bit worried. Kero frowned; there was something inside him that was saying to pretend he was fine.  
  
He ignored it.  
  
"Ahuh." He used his best adorable and tortured expression and nodded.  
  
"Do you want to go to the health room?" Kero nodded again, he hoped he wasn't being a burden. "Don't worry, its no troublre at all." Yuki told him as if reading his thoughts.  
  
They went off in the direction of the infirmary just as another bike pulled up to the rack.  
  
Touya glared after the blonde boy, who did he think he was holding on to Yuki like that?! 


End file.
